User blog:Fredy-san/SZA4 Mobile: Noted Points
Well SAS ZA4 has came out for awhile now. Most highest players you will ever encounter on multiplayer usually averages out on level 1 ~ 40 with some smaller at 40~70 and those at the top 100 ranks usually at 40++ ~ 9x if not a cheater who snuck out 10M kills or 10M MP wins There are few things I want to tell you guys who plays on desktop version when moving to mobile: 1. Save data is not transferable PC, iOS, and Android save is not interchangeable. There is probably a way using some sort of hacking to get saves from iOS to Android or the verse, but officially there is none. 2. Cheaters everywhere, but it is better than laggers and leavers When playing multiplayer, you will notice there are peeps which for example common ones have 25-25-25 top three skills at level 32 or for more rare peeps are those have RED Rubicon power assist **10 grade on level 20. Well the major weakness of mobile version is due to the way the game is coded, peeps can edit using memory editor or some sort. When you meet them, unless you're another cheater, most likely you wont get the top kills except under conditions like you are level 80 and have red guns while the cheater is level 20. But hey, that's still good. Get snacks and watch the cheater player(s) clear up the mobs, save ur bullets and collect all the loots. Easy, right? Why so butthurt on them? Maybe you should only help few stuffs like in Survivor or VIP or following the events on Vaccine / Purge. Less hassle, free exp, stage clear guaranteed. Best if those cheaters brings in power-ups. The worse trouble are laggers and leavers actually. As you guys or techies knows, even high end PC could have memory leak problem running SAS ZA4 desktop version. The same also happens with mobile assault, only more frequents. Also mobile device does not run wi-fi at max capability like PC does. I have a bad experience where my 40 winning streak on multiplayer just got broken by a lagger on VIP. The lagger was at the front door, so the VIP follows us, the other three players. We just close to stair corner on main middle room coming from kitchen direction. But suddenly the lagger blinks to balcony thus the VIP turns around, runs to horde of zombies behind us and died instantly. Since SAS ZA4 still does not have chat, no one realized the VIP gone missing from behind us until suddenly 2/3 HP of the vip lost in a mere second (again due to a lagger, synching update on VIP HP stat is always few seconds late) . Then the lagger just quit, leaving the VIP on balcony. I know it since I found the VIP corpse there in last seconds before mission failed pop-up appears. 3. All Guns are FULL AUTO, Recalculate ur DPS!! In mobile version, all guns is switched into full auto version; this is because all you have to do is hold down the direction stick where you shoot to. This have two noticeable points: Actual DPS of a gun and the number of amunitions used. Due to full auto mode, some guns such will have absolutely higher DPS than the desktop version. If you remember a certain 3-round-burst rifle, you will like/hate it on mobile version. Then due to the twin stick control scheme, pointing your gun aim become a problem. In most cases, you will most likely used your first (few) shot(s) missing the target you wanted by a bit degress before you realign and twicth a bit your finger. Does not like a trouble? It does if suddenly poisonous limbs worms breaks in with double speed. You probably will take a hit or two and on slower weapons which requires precise aiming like HKS, also missing a single shot = big reduce to your DPS. While on guns with 30 RPS, the 0.x seconds you realign = ammos spent. If you are on HD ammo, thats maybe will make some counting on your money. 4. Masteries?? Not yet In desktop, masteries really helps a lot on high level play, especially for hornet x9 damage. But SAS ZA4 mobile does not have it... yet. So high level playing is a bit harder here. Okay that is all. But so far, the mobile version is still as enjoyable as desktop version. PS: One mastery will have to be entirely redesigned after all aka Pistol's full-auto mastery 5. Game boots and loads faster Thi one should be obvious, right? 6. Difference in some stats In mobile version, heavy moves a bit faster and medic moves a little slower. This brings the default classes speed differences to almost nill or noticeable. But it also comes with drawbacks, example that Heavy gets less health bonus. Instead +200 HP/ level up, it only has extra base HP from level 1 and same +100 HP / level up Some equipments have difference in stats, ammo price, appearance etc compared to its desktop version. Most guns have cheaper ammo price to compesate aiming problem on mobile. + Update for the 2nd point's cheater part Okay lets separate a bit about good cheater vs bad cheater. Example of good cheater: Plays medic, used skill points hacks, heals and sticks with objective or the team giving you 1500 armor buff ( around +50% effective HP increase againts poison and flame) + faster revive so you can continue picking up drops, covers choke points in VIP with antidote, draws agro from Necrosis or any dangerous and tanks the damage so you guys can freely attacks or farm the creep kills, brings in team buff. This is the kind of cheater you will likely (or not) would be happy to play with. You will also still gets decent number of kills if you tries to. Meanwhile, an example of bad cheater: Spams grenades to make the screen shakes a lot, intendedly progress fast in Vaccine to troll people by locking the gate (see updated trivia section in Vaccine page) , left VIP behind to get killed and disconnects. Well anyway, currently iOS version have much less hacker since you have to jailbreak your device to cheat. However in Android, there are already many modded apk shared around sites & forums. Which gives you like free in-app purchase, infinite money, ammo increases when used and the likes. To install, just enable "Allow non-market app install" on phone settings. Category:Blog posts